


what a feeling in my soul

by orphan_account



Series: let the rain fall, I don't care [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU!Verse, Drabble, M/M, musician!AU, something like that. yeaah, they're musicians... or plays an instrument or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them knows that Rin can't be owned and Rin refuses to give his all but Makoto's almost there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a feeling in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is so not what I meant it to be but it has come to this and I am (always, ALWAYS) unable to change things because they feel so wrong and so-- I present you this drabble. It's a musician!au and no, no one's a swimmer... or maybe-- let's see. A series is... honestly dunno how series works but I'll be writing their beginning! and ending ahaha.

“Play something.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

Makoto sighs, glancing at Rin briefly. His fingers settles on the ivory keys though; carefully and delicately that Rin almost envies how Makoto handles the instrument. Stupid thought but well, Rin's that kind of guy. And surprisingly, Makoto likes Rin's type.

Hard to believe, he knows. Really, he does.

The start of a slow piece reaches his ears and Rin leans on the doorframe, taking a last look at Makoto's blissful expression before closing his eyes and enjoying the song that the brunette's playing.

Makoto's good with his hands; in more ways than one. But he's the best when he's playing the piano.

His fingers moves like they're a part of it and his feet rests on the pedals and presses with no hesitation. And when the song intensifies, Rin's heart booms and shatters and drops along with every bass that Makoto hits and every harsh push, like he's trying to own the piece.

Own Rin.

Both of them knows that Rin can't be owned and Rin refuses to give his all but Makoto's almost there. Almost. So near yet so far. Rin likes it that way.

The last chords echoed through the room, filling every corners of it while Makoto breathes in and out a couple of times, trying to calm himself down. Rin sees everything; Makoto's honesty, feelings, passion and dedication.

Rin sees everything and that's why--

“Rin, come here.”

Dark red-eyes blinks at Makoto a few times, questioning. Makoto's green-eyes stares back at Rin softly, urging him to move every muscle that he owns.

Sighing quietly, Rin approaches Makoto and plants himself beside the brunette, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. “What now?” He bites, almost scowling.

Makoto offers him a small smile and caresses his face. “Give me your all.”

Ahh, Rin thinks. He leans into Makoto's touch but says nothing because it's hard. His chest squeezes like someone's trying to claw his heart out from inside him; like Makoto's taking that very important piece of him hostage and that he can't say no--

He never says no and he never says yes.

His silence echoes loud enough as an answer.

***

Rin doesn't like answering difficult questions. He's smart and capable of almost anything (except deciphering why the curtain is blue in a novel; which he finds really stupid. Literature is stupid) but he's shit – absolutely sucks like balls – at expressing his feelings.

He hopes though, that every time he writes a song and plays it first in front of Makoto, that the brunette knows he's important to him.

“What do you think?”

Rin resists the urge to squirm under Makoto's gaze. Thankfully, his guitar is on his lap and he busies (read: fidgets) himself with plucking the strings like it's his first time plucking them.

“Who's it for?” Makoto finally asks, the minimal twitch of the corners of his lips not going unnoticed by the red-head.

“Huh?” Rin retorts, dumbfounded.

The deep sigh that escapes past Makoto's lips feels like rejection and then he smiles, eyes crinkling and forming into small crescents. One of those smiles that makes Rin want to grab his camera and capture the scene for forever. Not this time though. No, not this time.

“Nothing.” Makoto replies. “It's beautiful.” He continues. “Good luck.” He finishes and mutters something about classes then disappears from Rin's sight.

Rin really hopes that his feelings reaches Makoto through his songs.

As half-assed as they may be.


End file.
